


Family Ties with Old Connections

by Barson4Ever



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-05-19 14:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14875491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever
Summary: Liv has it all a family, three kids, and her Fiance what happens when the past comes back?





	1. Chapter 1

Rafael Barba walked into the precinct one evening hoping to catch his fiancée Olivia Benson before she left so they could go home to their three children, Connor, Noah, and Sierra. They found each other at just the right time. Rafa just started working as the Manhattan ADA assigned to SVU cases, Liv already had Connor. Later Noah came into her life due to circumstances surrounding a very sad case. Raf had been very supportive through the whole thing. He left that evening after Johnny D’s shooting in the courtroom, texted Liv to see how Amaro was doing at the same time walking in to find the babysitter. He asked where his wife was; the babysitter handed him a letter, saying she was leaving him and their 8-month-old daughter. He and Liv had grown close after the Lewis ordeal, after Johnny D’s death, his wife leaving and Noah’s adoption. Raf helped her juggle two kids when he had one of his own. The shared concerns about raising their kids alone, so Raf stepped up and finally admitted his feelings and they been together for almost a year.

Present

Raf walked into the bullpen, he saw her and some guy he had never seen before.

“Come on Liv, you have kept me away from…”

“Connor.” Liv rolled her eyes.

“Connor for long enough I want to meet my son.”

Raf looked at this guy seeing a little resemblance in Connor.

“Elliot, I never kept Connor from you, I called you and texted you for 3 months after you up and left. You returned none of my messages. Fin tried to get ahold of you and Cragen did too.”

Raf made his presence known by clearing his throat.

Liv turned toward him and smiled slightly.

“Liv, you ready?”

The guy Elliot looked at him and back at Liv.

“Yeah Rafi, I’m ready.” Liv gathered up her things and came to a stop beside him.

“Liv…”

“I’ll call you later and discuss it,” Liv cut Elliot off.

They both headed to the elevator, after getting on.

“So, I’m taking that is Connor's father?”

“Yeah… And my old partner, unfortunately, he just came in and started asking me questions.”

Raf nodded.

“How did he…?”

“I don’t know.” Liv sighed, leaning into him.

“You okay?” he asked rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

She nodded.

They headed home hand in hand. Arriving home Noah, Sierra, and Connor greeted them. Noah and Connor ran to their mother while Sierra greeted Raf. Then they switched Connor and Noah greeting Raf while Sierra greeted Liv. Connor and Noah had taken to him since he started dating their mother, both Connor and Noah called him Papi. While Sierra hadn’t really connected to Liv as well as Connor and Noah had with Raf, they were getting there.   
Liv smiled when all 3 tackled him, everyone laughing. They fixed dinner, Noah, Connor, and Sierra played while Raf and Liv cuddled. They got the kids in bed. They met in their bedroom.

“So... are you going to call him tomorrow?” Raf asked.

“To be honest Rafa I don’t know. I really did try calling him, but he never returned my calls and now almost 5 years later he comes back at the time I’ve been the happiest in a long time.” Liv said, shaking her head.

Raf got in beside her, propping himself up on his arm smiling. He leaned in and kissed her. He laid down facing her after he broke the kiss.  
“Hey, look at me,” Raf whispered.

Liv looked at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

“I love you, Sierra, Connor, and Noah, nothing is ever going to change that.”

“Love you guys too Rafi.”

They fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Liv woke up to a pair of strong arms holding her close. She smiled as she turned in his arms, he grinned and gave her a sweet gentle kiss.

“Morning Liv.”

“Morning Rafi.”

They both listened for the sounds of kids, hearing the TV on in kids’ bedroom, they figured the kids were occupied . Liv snuggled closer to Raf. Raf smiled and kissed the top of her head, breathing in her shampoo.

“So, what do you think about Connor meeting Elliot?” Liv asked shyly.

Raf looked at her.

“I don’t know Liv, to be honest, Connor has only known one father since he was born. I was the first to hold him, after you. I can’t decide what’s best for our son.” Raf answered getting up putting on pants.

“I want Elliot to know him, but I just don’t know.

“How about this, you text him and ask to meet us at the park? That way it’s neutral territory, they can also involve Noah and Sierra and Connor isn’t put on the spot?” he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck.

Liv kissed him.

“That sounds good.”

“Okay, text him, I’ll get the kids ready,” Raf pulled away when Liv stopped him.

“Thank you, Rafi.”

“For better or worse Liv. I meant that when I proposed.”

Raf went to get the kids while Liv texted Elliot.

L- Hey, going to the park, you want to come along?

E- Yeah, which one?

L- The one that’s close to the precinct remember?

E- Yeah, can be there in an hour.

L- Okay.

At the Park

Elliot arrived at the park and spotted Liv near a bench. As he got closer seeing Rafael with 3 kids near the sandbox, he spotted the two boys wondering which one was his. He walked up to Liv and sat down.

“Hi,” Liv said looking uncomfortable.

“Hey.” Elliot was also uncomfortable.

“So, that’s your family?” Elliot asked gesturing over to Raf, Sierra, Noah, and Connor.

“Yeah.”

“All yours?”

“No, Noah the dark-haired boy is adopted, the little girl is Raf’s from his first marriage and the boy with brown hair is Connor,” Liv said, watching them play.

Elliot nodded. He didn’t move just watched him playing with the little girl, Noah and Liv’s fiancé.

“Would you like to go over and meet him?” Liv said.

Elliot looked at her.

“As what? Daddy?”

“Just say hi, and interact with him. He’s a little shy, but Noah helps him.”

“Okay, what about your?”

“Fiancée. He’ll back off a little.”

Elliot nodded, getting up he walked over, hearing Noah and Connor giggling about something with Raf. Raf saw him first and nodded. Elliot nodded and crouched down, Connor looked at him and went back to playing.

“Hi Connor, hi Noah.”

“Hi,” Noah said and went back to playing.

Connor just looked at him then at Noah, finally Raf.

“Say hello, Connor,” Raf said softly.

“Hi,” Connor said shyly and went back to playing.

Raf looked over to Liv, she nodded at Elliot and waved him over.

“Come on Sierra, I think your diaper needs to be changed,” He said as he lifted her up.

Raf got up and left Elliot, Connor, and Noah. He came over and sat beside Liv.

Elliot watched as Noah and Connor took buckets and made a sand castle. Elliot noticed Connor was shy but Noah wasn’t. After watching them play Elliot got up and walked over.

“Mami!” Noah yelled.

“Papi!” Connor yelled.

Both came towards them, Noah launching himself at Liv, while Connor sat beside Raf and cuddled up to him. Elliot felt his heart shattered when Connor called Raf ‘Papi.’ Raf handed Sierra to Liv.

“Can we talk?” Raf asked Elliot.

Elliot looked at Liv then at Raf.

“Sure.”

They both got up leaving the kids with Liv. They walked around the park, Raf looked around catching Noah and Connor playing. He smiled, Elliot saw this.

“You know I’m planning on adopting Connor when we get married.” Raf said looking at him.

“I figured you would.”

Raf nodded.

“Look, Rafael, I’m not looking to try and get custody or even try to get visitation. I just want to get to know my son.” Elliot looked at him.

Raf nodded.

“I just want what’s best for Connor and Liv. I know he’s your son but I’ve known him since he was born. When he was born, I helped her I was the first to hold him after Liv. I promised him, he would always be loved and protected.”

“So, you were?”

“Very close friends from the time I came to SVU, boyfriend after a psychopath kidnapped her. I took care of Connor, while Cragen, Fin and the rest of the squad searched for her. She wouldn’t let Connor out of her sight for months after that, and when everything was settled, there was a case and that case brought Noah into our lives she and I both adopted Noah.”

When Elliot heard she was kidnapped.

“Was she okay? I mean obviously, she is.” Elliot shook his head.

“Yeah, eventually it took a while like I said she wouldn’t let Connor out of her sight. That’s about the time Noah came along.”

Elliot nodded.

They headed back to where Liv and kids were. Liv smiled at them, seeing both unharmed Raf sat beside her, taking Sierra in his arms.

“I got to get going, I’m going to stop in on Lizzie. She still lives here.”

“Okay, if you want to meet again just text.” Liv said.

“Thanks for letting me meet him Liv.”

“You’re welcome.”

Elliot left. Liv looked at Raf.

“Wasn’t that bad?” Raf asked.

“No.” she shook her head.

Raf smiled and kissed her.

“How about we go and grab a pizza for dinner on the way home?” Raf asked.

Liv nodded.

Raf called Noah and Connor over, they went home and ate dinner. Afterwards Raf, Liv, Sierra, Connor, and Noah cuddled on the couch as Raf read a bedtime story. Liv put Noah down because Connor wanted his Papi to tuck him in tonight. After Connor was tucked in, with his stuffed black and white dog that Raf had gotten him on his and Liv’s first date. Connor fell asleep Raf bent down and kissed his forehead.

“Night Mijo.”

“Night Papi.”

Raf smiled and went to check on Liv, walking into Noah’s room he kissed him goodnight.

“Night Mijo.”

“Night Papi,” Noah whispered.

He went to their room, seeing Liv laying Sierra down. He walked up behind her and kissed her. She smiled and laid Sierra down, turning in his arms.

“Thanks for today, I know it wasn’t easy,” Liv whispered.

“Anything for you Liv, Always.” Raf kissed her.

They fell into bed.

“Love you Rafi.”

“Love you Liv to the moon and back.”


	3. Chapter 3

Raf woke up and as he walked into the kitchen, he saw the tv was on, Walking behind the couch he saw Connor sitting on the couch half asleep and looking like he been crying.

"Hey Mijo, what's wrong?" Raf asked sitting beside him.

Connor looked at him, and looked back down at his stuffed black and white dog.

"I heard you and Mami."

Raf looked at him, as his mind raced, grasping for possibilities, hoping that his son might articulate anything other than what his heart already knew Connor was telling him.

"What are you trying to say Mijo? I don't understand what you're saying?" Raf asked.

"I was saying why didn't you tell me, I wasn't your biological son," Connor said looking at him.

Raf looked at his 5-year-old with tears in his eyes. Raf sat beside him on the couch.

Connor crawled into his lap.

"I met your Mami a little while before you were born and we became very close friends. The day you were born, I made her a promise to always be there for her and you," Raf whispered.

Connor looked at him and snuggled closer, Raf grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch covering them up before falling back to sleep. Later, Liv woke up, not feeling Raf's arms around her or his body heat. She looked around and when she didn't see him, she got up to look for him. She walked into the living room and found Raf and Connor asleep on the couch with a blanket over them. She smiled at the two before going to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee.

"Mami!" Noah yelled as he trotted into the kitchen.

"Shh, Noah Papi and Connor are sleeping," Liv said pointing.

Noah looked over, putting his finger to his lips. Liv chuckled as she and Noah began to fix breakfast. Noah leaned against Raf’s arm falling back asleep. Raf smelt the scent of coffee, waking him up. Looking down he saw Noah with his head against his arm. Gently getting up and laying Connor beside Noah, covering them both up. He walked into the kitchen giving Liv a hug from behind.

"Good morning. Why were you and Connor asleep on the couch?" Liv looked at him, he looked like he was in a daze.

"Raf? What's wrong?" Liv asked.

"He knows." Raf sighed.

"Who knows what?" Liv asked.

"Connor. He knows I'm not his biological dad." Raf whispered.

Liv looked at him and hugged him.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing I just told him you were already pregnant with him, we were friends first, we got together after he was born. Was that okay?" Raf looked nervous.

Liv kissed him,

"Yes." She whispered,

"I love you Rafi. I'm glad I have you in my family."

"Our family Liv." Raf kissed her.

"Papi!" Connor said as he came into the kitchen.

"Mijo!" Raf picked him up, kissing his head.

Noah tap on Liv's pant leg as she picked him up, her phone rang.

"It's Sunday, Liv!" Raf groaned.

"Thanks for reminding me." Liv kissed him and answered her phone.

Sierra made her presence known as Raf walked into the living room, he kissed Liv on the nose and went to check on his other girl in their room.


	4. Chapter 4

Raf walked into Sierra’s room, walking over to her crib he realized she was getting too big for it. They had been trying to find the time to go and get a bed, but with work and school, they hadn’t found the time to go pick one out.

“What’s wrong Mija?” Raf whispered.

Sierra looked up at him and giggled.

“Dadda.”

Raf was shocked they had been trying to get her to say that for 2 weeks. Raf picked her up.

“Can you say that again, Mija?”

“Dadda.”

Raf smiled and kissed her forehead, walking back into the kitchen seeing Liv, Connor, and Noah eating. Liv saw the look on Raf’s face.

“What’s got you so happy, Rafi?” Liv said.

“Dada,” Sierra said snuggling close to her Daddy.

Liv grinned.

“Now we need Noah and Connor’s help with Papi,” Raf said looking at Noah then Connor.

Connor much to Raf’s relief and Noah grinned shaking their heads yes.

“What about Mami?” Liv frowned.

They had talked about Liv being Mami to Sierra, Raf agreed it was a good idea after the fact that his ex-abandon him and his daughter. Connor and Noah called him Papi just in a few weeks after him and Liv started dating. He loved those two little boys and that little girl.

“We will get her to say Mami, with Noah’s and Connor’s help we will get her to say Mami, Mi Amor,” Raf said.

He leaned in and kissed her, Liv smiled and kissed him back, Raf pulled back and gave her Eskimo kisses. Liv’s phone dinged, Raf was closer to it so he grabbed it and handed it to Liv. Liv read the text then looked at Raf then at Connor.

“Elliot?” Raf asked already knowing the answer.

“Yeah.”

"What does he want?’ Connor asked as he looked at Raf.

Raf walked over to the table, Liv giving Connor a small bowl of cereal, he shook his head and crawled into Raf’s lap.

“He wants to spend time with you, Connor.”

Connor looked at Liv and then up to Raf.

“Do I have to?”

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s whatever you want Mijo.” Raf said after looking at Liv.

Connor nodded, looking at Noah in the living room playing, then looked at Sierra in her high chair eating cereal.

“I don’t know,” Connor said, tears in his eyes.

Raf wrapped him up, hugging him closer as he started to cry.

“Hey buddy, shh, it's okay.”

“No, it isn’t!” Connor cried.

Liv tried to hug him and Raf both, Connor just tucked himself into Raf tight. Raf lifted him up, sitting him on the bar.

“Connor, hey Mijo look at me, please?” Raf whispered.

Connor wouldn’t, Raf stood to bend down and get eye to eye with Connor.

“Mijo look at me please,” Raf said firmly.

Connor looked at him and his heart broke. Tears were running down Connor's cheeks, Raf kissed his tears.

“I love you, nothing couldn’t ever change that Mijo, okay?” Raf whispered as he picked him up.

Raf started walking to the couch as Connor nodded and tucked back into him. Raf held him close for a few minutes.

“Will you come?” Connor sniffed.

“I will Mijo,” Raf whispered.

Liv handed Raf Sierra, Connor slid over a little so Sierra could lay on his chest. Liv lifted Noah and he snuggled into Raf. Raf smiled kissing Liv, Sierra, Noah, and Connor.

“When?”

“How about this afternoon?” Raf asked.

“Same as before with Noah and Sierra?"

“If you want it that way,” Liv said.

“Si,” Connor whispered.

Noah got between Raf and Connor snugging into Raf.

“Think someone is jealous.” Raf laughed kissing Noah on the head.

“Papi!” Noah giggled.

“Papi wouldn’t mind some kisses.”

Noah, Connor, and Sierra gave him a kiss. He looked over at Liv, she looked at her man with their three kids. She leaned over laying her head on his shoulder, Raf leaned down and caught her lips in a sweet kiss.

That Afternoon

Connor, Noah, Raf, Liv, and Sierra made their way to the park. Liv spotted Elliot, she nodded at him Connor took ahold of Raf’s hand. Raf smiled giving it a gentle squeeze. They all walked over, Liv pushing Sierra in her stroller while Raf had both boys hands. When they got closer Elliot smiled, bending down to Connor’s level.

“Hey, Connor.”

“Hi.” Connor looked at him, Elliot thinking of a way to make Connor comfortable he saw his stuff dog.

“You have a name for your puppy?” Elliot asked.

“Jake. And Noah’s is Jack.” Connor said pointing to Noah’s.

Elliot smiled and looked at Noah. Noah looked at him then at Connor.

“Connor, play please.” Noah pouted.

“Okay, Noah.” They both ran off playing, Connor looked back.

“Papi, come too,” he said to Raf.

Elliot looked at Raf. Raf smiled.

“I’ll come over in a minute, got to help Mami get Sierra settled. Okay?”

“Si,” Connor said.

Noah elbowed him and looked at Elliot.

Connor nodded.

“You wanna come?” Connor asked Elliot.

“Sure, Connor.” Elliot was thankful for Noah.

Raf and Liv found a bench they both sat down watching from a distance.

“Do you think Noah will come to get me if Connor gets upset?” Raf asked.

“I’d say so, baby. He did that one time with the bully on the swings.”

Raf nodded.

“I know this is hard for you Rafi.” Liv whispered sitting her chin on his shoulder rubbing her nose on his cheek.

“It is but maybe they can have a civil relationship, unlike me and my father.” Raf said whispering in her ear kissing her neck.

They both watched them all evening. The kids came over followed by Elliot, Liv nodded at Raf.

“Okay, guys let’s go get everything loaded up to go home.”

“Are you coming to Mami?” Noah asked.

“In a minute sweet boy.” Liv kissed his head.

Raf took ahold of Noah’s hand and Connor grabbed the stroller.

“Bye Connor, Noah.” Elliot said.

“Bye.” They both said.

They went to the car leaving Liv and Elliot alone.

“They are good boys Liv.”

“I know they are.”

“How does he feel about me?”

“Raf?”

“Connor, well both Raf and Connor. They seem pretty tight.”

“They have been since he was born. You couldn’t separate them, to save your life. Connor loves him. I don’t know how he feels about you, yet, as for Raf he is just worried about Connor getting hurt.” Liv looked at him.

“I’m also worried about Connor getting hurt.”

“I get it Liv, I do. I fucked us up when I left after I quit.” Elliot looked down.

“I swear I don’t want anything other than to spend time with him. Rafael said something about adopting him?”

“Yes, he is.”

Elliot nodded.

“I need to go El, they’re waiting.”

“Okay.”

They stood and both headed their separate ways. Liv met Raf outside the car.

“Everything okay?” Raf asked as he opened the front door.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Liv kissed him.

After they arrived home bath time was done and Raf put Sierra down. Connor and Noah cuddled up on Connor’s bed for story time. Connor in Raf’s arms and Noah in Liv’s. They put both to bed and afterwards Liv and Raf got in bed,

Liv asked.

“Can I have cuddle time too.”

“Si, you always get cuddled time,” Raf whispered wrapping his arms around her, burying his face into her neck.

“Thanks for not getting jealous today Rafi.”

“Your welcome. I was though.” Raf whispered.

Liv looked at his green eyes and kissed him.

“I know.”

“Love you, Liv.”

“Love you Rafi.”


	5. Chapter 5

The Next Morning

Raf woke up, looking over and seeing Liv sleeping, rolled over to face her and pull her in close. She started to wake as he rubbed their noses together then kissed her lips,

“Morning, Liv.”

“Morning, Rafi.”

“I don’t want to go work.” Raf signed rolling over on his back.

"Me either," Liv said laying her head on his shoulder.

Raf hummed and kissed her head. Hearing Noah and Connor up.

"The kids are up."

"Go get them, it's still early we could snuggle for a while."

Raf nodded, going down the hallway grabbing Sierra from her room. He was walking past Noah's room where he and Connor was playing,

"Noah, Connor come on let's go back to bed for a while."

They all got in Liv's and Raf's bed. After a while, they got up and got the kids to school and Sierra to Lucia's. They walked toward the precinct, Raf pulled Liv into the alleyway.

"Rafi, what are you doing?"

Raf kissed her slowly and softly.

"That."

His kiss left her breathless.

Raf smirked.

"I'm getting the paperwork for the kids' adoption today mine for Noah and Connor, yours for Mija. I'll bring it over during lunch."

Liv smiled as she lean in to kiss him.

“Are we finally going to combine the kids?”

“Yes, when we get married you, Noah and Connor will be Barba’s.”

Liv smiled.

“Olivia Barba, Noah Barba, and Connor Barba.”

“I love it.”

He smiled as he kissed her back. After breaking the kiss.

"I really have to go, Rafi."

Raf signed and nodded.

"Love you, see you later."

Liv squeezed his hand and gave him another quick peck on the lips and made her way to the precinct. Raf watched her, turned going to the courthouse to see if the adoption papers were at his office.

At the courthouse

He walked up to Carmen's desk.

"Did those papers come in Carmen?"

"Yes, here they are." Carmen handed to Raf as he went into his office.

"Congrats, Sir."

"Thanks, Carmen."

Liv made it into the bullpen to see Fin on his computer. As she walked by him,

"I heard Elliot was back."

Liv stopped and looked at him.

"He is, he wants to be in Connor's life."

Fin nodded.

"What does Barba think about it?"

"He's okay with it, he is getting the adoption paperwork for the kids as we speak."

"Is Elliot okay with it?"

"Yeah, they talked, Elliot just wants to be in his life.

"Okay, Liv. If you need anything I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Fin."

Liv went to her office closing the door, she sent Raf a text.

Just so you know, with everything that's going on I love you.-Liv

Love you too, Liv. Be over in a few with the papers.- Raf

Liv busied herself with work until he got there. He walked in, smiling.

"Everything is done?"

"As soon as you sign it." Raf handed her the papers and a pen.

Liv read over it, and signed at the bottom. She looked at him, he leaned down and kissed her.

"I gotta go give these to Trevor and go back to the office to do paperwork. I should be done around 6ish."

"Okay, Rafi."

"Bye, Liv," Raf whispered kissing her again.

"Bye, love you."

"Love you, too."

Raf kissed her again and walked out into the bullpen.

"Congrats Barba." Fin said still looking at his computer.

"Thanks, Fin."

Raf walked out and went to Trevor's office.

That evening they ordered in, everyone was sitting around the table when the phone rang. Raf answered,

"Hello."

"It's Trevor, everything went through congrats."

"Thanks, Trevor."

Raf hung up the phone, looking at Liv, Connor, Noah, and Sierra.

"Paperwork went through, Noah and Connor are officially Barba's." Raf smiled as they all got up and group hugged.

"Love you, Papi!" Noah and Connor yelled.

Raf picked them both up as Liv picked up Sierra, they group hugged. Raf kissed each of their heads.

"Love you, Liv, Sierra, Connor, and Noah."

"Love you, Papi." Noah and Connor said both squeezing him as hard as they can.

“Dadda!”

"Love you, Rafi."

Raf looked at her and kissed her.

“Love you too, Mi Amor.”


	6. Chapter 6

Cases came and went for the next few days. Liv was going over some facts about a case with Fin, Rollins, and Carisi when Raf came through the precinct looking livid and afraid Liv saw this.

“Raf, what’s wrong?”

“Your office now,” Raf said in his nonsense tone.

Liv, Fin, Rollins, and Carisi looked at him.

“Liv, now. Please.” Raf said.

Liv got up and followed him into her office shutting the door. Going over to her desk where he stood.

“Rafi what has gotten into you?”

He looked at her, slapping down the small stack of papers in his hand on her desk.

“Elliot is suing for custody of Connor.”

Liv looked at him.

“How? I thought the adoption papers went through?”

“They did, Trevor called me and said Elliot called him and told him he wanted full custody of him.”

Liv just stared at him.

“I thought he was okay with everything?”

“When I talked to him, that’s what he said. They are now saying we never got formal permission to adopt him.”

“It will be okay, I’ll get Fin to look into it.”

“You can’t Liv.”

“When he finds out, he will take time off and do it on his own, he’s done it before. I’m sure.”

“It has to be off the books,” Raf said.

Liv looked out to the bullpen seeing Fin.

“It will be.”

Opening up the door.

“Fin, can I see you a minute.”

Fin nodded and walked in.

A few minutes later….

“I will kill that rat bastard.”

Liv smiled at her old friend.

“Elliot was always an asshole, this is something I never thought he had in him.” He chuckled.

“Fin, you know this has to be off the books, right?” Raf said.

“Yeah… Do I need to find a reason for wanting him back after saying he just wanted time with him? Could it just be a change of heart?” Fin asked looking between the two.  
“Probably, Elliot was always the kind that knew what he wanted?”

Fin nodded.

“Okay, I’m gone. I’ll look into it and get back what I find.”

Fin left. Liv looked at Raf.

“Anything we can do?”

“Yeah, keep a close eye on the kids.”

There was a knock on the door,

“Come in.”

Carisi walked in,

“Is there anything you want us to do before we leave?”

Liv looked at Raf, he nodded.

“Yeah, security detail on Connor, Noah, Sierra, and Lucy.”

“Got it, lieu.”

Carisi left, grabbed Amanda and left.

Liv looked at Raf, walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around him, he smiled and kissed her head.

“Let’s go get him,” Raf whispered.

“Gladly,” Liv said as they both walked out of her office.

I think from here on is the last chapter again.

The Next Morning

Raf woke up, looking over seeing Liv sleeping, rolling over to face her he pulled her in close, she woke as he rubbed their noses together. He kissed her lips,

“Morning, Liv.”

“Morning, Rafi.”

“I don’t want to go work.” Raf signed rolling over on his back.

"Me either," Liv said laying her head on his shoulder.

Raf hummed and kissed her head. Hearing Noah, Connor up.

"The kids are up."

"Go get them, it's still early we could snuggle for a while."

Raf nodded, going down the hallway grabbing Sierra from her room. He was walking past Noah's room where he and Connor was playing,

"Noah, Connor come on let's go back to bed for a while."

They all got in Liv's and Raf's bed. After a while, they got up and got the kids to school, Sierra to Lucia's. They walked toward the precinct Raf pulled Liv into the alleyway.

"Rafi, what are you doing?"

Raf kissed her slowly and softly.

"That."

His kiss left her breathless.

Raf smirked.

"I'm getting the paperwork for the kids' adoption today mine for Noah and Connor, your’s for Mila. I'll bring it over during lunch."

Liv smiled as she lean in to kiss him.

“Are we finally going to combine the kids?”

“Yes, when we get married you, Noah and Connor will be Barba’s.”

Liv smiled.

“Olivia Barba, Noah Barba, and Connor Barba.”

“I love it.”

He smiled as he kissed her back. After breaking the kiss.

"I really gotta go, Rafi."

Raf signed and nodded.

"Love you, see you later."

Liv squeezed his hand and gave another quick peck on the lips and made her way to the precinct. Raf watched her, turned going to the courthouse to see if the adoption papers were at his office.

At the courthouse

He walked up to Carmen's desk.

"Did those papers come in Carmen?"

"Yes, here they are." Carmen handed to Raf as he into his office.

"Congrats, Sir."

"Thanks, Carmen."

Liv made into the bullpen to see Fin on his computer. As she walked by him,

"I heard Elliot was back."

Liv stopped and looked at him.

"He is, he wants to be in Connor's life."

Fin nodded.

"What does Barba think about it?"

"He's okay with it, he is getting the adoption paperwork for the kids as we speak."

"Is Elliot okay with it?"

"Yeah, they talked, Elliot just wants to be in his life."

"Okay, Liv. If you need anything I'm here for you."

"Thanks, Fin."

Liv went to her office closing the door, sending Raf a text.

Just so you know, with everything that's going on I love you.-Liv

Love you too, Liv. Be over in a few with the papers.- Raf

Liv busied herself with work until he got there. He walked in, smiling.

"Everything done?"

"As soon as you sign it." Raf handed her the papers and a pen.

Liv read over it, and sign at the bottom. She looked at him, he leaned down and kissed her.

"I gotta go give these to Trevor and go back to the office to do paperwork. I should be done around 6ish."

"Okay, Rafi."

"Bye, Liv," Raf whispered kissing her again.

"Bye, love you."

"Love you, too."

Raf kissed her again and walked out into the bullpen.

"Congrats Barba." Fin said still looking at his computer.

"Thanks, Fin."

Raf walked out and went to Trevor's office.

That evening they ordered in, everyone was sitting wound the table when the phone rang. Raf answered,

"Hello."

"It's Trevor, everything went through congrats."

"Thanks, Trevor."

Raf hanged up the phone, looking at Liv, Connor, Noah, and Sierra.

"Paperwork went through, Noah and Connor are officially Barba's." Raf smiled as they all got up and group hugged.

"Love you, Papi!" Noah and Connor yelled.

Raf picked them both up as Liv picked up Sierra, they group hugged. Raf kissed each of their heads.

"Love you, Liv, Sierra, Connor, and Noah."

"Love you, Papi." Noah and Connor said both squeezing him as they as they can.

“Dadda!”

"Love you, Rafi."

Raf looked at her and kissed her.

“Love you too, Mi Amor.”


	7. Chapter 7

They had closed all their open cases in the last 4 days and still nothing from Fin.

“Lue, have you heard from Fin?” Carisi asked.

“No,” Liv said slightly annoyed.

Raf’s phone rang.

“Fin where have you been? You got anything?” Raf asked as he answered it.

He listened as Fin told him what he found out. Liv watched his face, like it was toward someone, much like when Johnny D wanted custody of Noah.

“Okay Fin, keep on it.” Raf hung up the phone.

“What did he say?”

“He just wants custody because he’s his biological father, nothing else.”

“Is there anything we can do?” Liv asked.

“The law is on our side, Liv,” Raf whispered pulling her into a hug.

“I know, I’m just scared.” Her voice trembled.

“Let’s call it a day,” Raf whispered.

Liv nodded.

He turned her toward the door with a hand on the small of her back, walking back toward their apartment. He held her hand as she leaned against him. They got home Connor, Noah, and Sierra greeted them. Liv picked up Connor while Raf picked up Noah and Sierra.

“Mami, you're squeezing me to tight.” Connor squeaked out.

Raf smiled and laughed,

“Okay, Liv let him down.”

Liv shot him a glare, then smiled as she sat Connor down. They went through their nightly routine, getting everyone off to bed Liv walked into their bedroom seeing a glass of wine sitting on her nightstand. She smiled sitting on the bed and drank half the glass. She felt arms snake around her, smelling Raf’s shampoo and body wash she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder, breathing his scent.

“Rafi.”

“Mi Amor,” he whispered kissing her neck.

“I’m scared.”

Raf's arms tightened around her, lifting his head up to her ear.

“I know.”

Liv blinked as a tear came, looking at Raf, his face mirrored the same. Raf leaned in and kissed her softly, Liv smiled into his kiss, she ran her tongue over his mouth while he quickly opened to grant her tongue entrance. He moaned as she kissed him, rolling them so he would be on top. He looked down at her, smirked and leaned in kissing her, she ran her hand over his back. He moved down kissing her body, he stopped and Liv looked down at him, he had his body between her legs with his head on her stomach. She rubbed his arms up and down, moving his back up to his hair.

“Rafi.”

He looked up at her, smiling kissing her stomach.

“What is it?”

Raf shook his head and moved back up her body, kissing it and laid beside her as he pulled her toward him snuggling with her.

“Rafi?”

“Mhh?”

“You okay?”

“I will be as long as I have Sierra, you, Connor, and Noah.” He looked at her and kissed her.

The next Morning

Raf woke up to the sound of Liv talking on the phone.

“Trevor, you're saying he has no legal right to Connor?”

Raf listened, Liv turned back toward him,

“Hey Trev, Rafi is awake let me put you on speaker.”

“Like I was saying, Elliot has no rights to Connor giving his age and how he has been out of his life after you called and texted him, to tell him about Connor.” 

Raf smirked.

“Thanks, Trevor.”

“No problem Liv.”

Liv hung up the phone, hugging Raf. She started to cry, Raf smiled and held her close to him, kissing her head.


	8. Chapter 8

“I love you, Liv,” Raf whispered holding her close.

“I love you too, Rafi.”

They went downstairs, fixed breakfast as the kids played.

“Noah, Connor, Rafi, breakfast!” Liv called.

Connor and Noah came with Raf behind them carrying a very sleepy Sierra on his shoulder. They sat down to eat as the door rang.

“I got it,” Raf said sitting down Sierra with a bottle to her lips.

Liv grabbed it for him.

He walked to the door, opened to reveal Elliot.

“Hi, Can I speak to Liv?”

“No, we are having breakfast.” Raf scoffed.

“Come on Rafael, I just want to talk.”

“Yeah, right?”

“Rafi, who is it?” Liv asked as she came into the living room from the kitchen.

She walked into the living room seeing Elliot at the door.

“What do you want?”

“I wanted to talk and see Connor,” Elliot said looking around.

Liv just stood there., after a few minutes.

“No, you will not continue seeing him for the next few months and leave and break his heart.”

“I would never leave him.”

“The last night I saw you was the night he was conceived, the night you told me you would never leave me, I woke up alone, and I never heard from you up until a couple of days ago.” Liv sneered.

Elliot shut up after that, bowing his head.

Connor came in from the kitchen wondering where Mami and Papi were.

“Why are you guys fighting about me?”

“We just want what’s best for you, hijo,” Raf said picking him up.

Connor looked at Raf then Elliot.

“But you are what’s best for me Papi, I love you. I don’t want him to be my dad, I want you!” Connor squirmed to get down running to his room crying when Raf let him down.

“Leave now Elliot before I arrest you,” Liv said.

“For what?” Elliot asked.

“Harassment.” Fin said standing in the hallway with the door still open, with Rita, Amanda, Sonny, and Jesse.

Elliot was furious.

“Fine, whatever, here is the papers for Connor’s adoption for this prick to adopt him.”

Elliot took the paper out signed them slapping them at Raf. He was gone. They all stood there silently until the cries of a certain young boy and younger little girl. Liv could tell Raf was torn going to Connor or Sierra.

“I’ve got Sierra, go to Connor,” Liv whispered, rubbing his shoulder.

Raf nodded going up the stairs to Connor’s room. Opening the door, Raf saw Connor on his bed clutching Jake.

“Mijo.”

“What?”

Raf could tell he was crying, walking to his bed sitting at the end of it.

“Everything is okay, he’s not taking you away from me, Mami, Noah, and Sierra.”

Connor looked at him and nodded.

“I'm also legally your Papi.” Raf held up the piece of paper.

Connor smiled and threw himself at his Papi.

“Love you, Papi.”

“Love you too, Hijo.”

“Didn’t think you were such a sweetheart, Barba,” Rita commented.

Raf looked behind him and blushed to see in the doorway Rita, Fin, Sonny, Amanda, Liv, Noah, and Sierra.

“Didn’t think you’d ever find someone either, Rita,” Raf remarked looking between Rita and Fin.

“Okay that’s enough, why don’t we go out and have a birthday that someone forgot I think,” Liv said to Raf he looked confused for a second then realized.

Getting up, grabbing Sierra from Liv’s arms.

“Yes, and an anniversary,” Raf said walking down the hallway frowning slightly.

“Anniversary?” Amanda asked.

“Me coming home to an empty apartment with only the babysitter and Sierra in her crib and my now ex-wife gone,” Raf said as he lifted Sierra, touching her nose to nose.

“And the wedding less than a month away?” Liv added.

“That too, which reminds me…” Raf said getting something out of a bag handing Liv a paper bag.

Liv opened it smiling when she saw all 3 kids adoption papers framed two for Noah from Liv adopting him then Raf and two each for Connor’s and Sierra’s.

“Rafi, this is beautiful.” Liv kissed him.

Everyone gathered around to pose a toast.

“To family.” They all said.

Half a month Later

“I now pronounce you man and wife.”

Raf kissed Liv, smiled when Connor and Noah started jumping up and down.

“And I present to you Rafael, Olivia, Noah, Connor, and Sierra Barba."


End file.
